


Happy Anniversary

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, F/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tex comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by agent-fluff

The apartment was on fire.

Tex pulled off her sunglasses slowly, staring at the fourth floor window that was currently being drenched by firefighters. Her mind was blank, trying to process the scene before her. That was her apartment. Why was it on fire? Was it arson? Was it—

Tex was pulled from her thoughts as a fit of violent coughing erupted from nearby, grabbing her attention. “Hey, babe. Happy anniversary.”

“Church, what the hell happened?” she cried, at her boyfriend’s side before he could even blink. The man looked like absolute crap, covered in soot, eyebrows singed off. His clothes had been burned somewhat, exposing him to the chilly air, even with a grubby blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

Church gave her a wry smile. “I, uh, was trying to bake you a cake. Delta came up with the idea, but… Theta got distracted. And we fell asleep,” he finished with an embarrassed blush.

“Well, be glad I think you’re tolerable, and we have insurance,” Tex teased, twisting his nose fondly. “Not like we weren’t gonna spend our anniversary in bed, doesn’t matter if it’s ours or not.”

The way he smiled up at her then was the only anniversary gift she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> leonerdchurch.tumblr.com


End file.
